


Spoiling for *Something*

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Master and Commander RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For canciona.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spoiling for *Something*

**Author's Note:**

> For canciona.

Billy could almost _feel_ the waves of tension coming off Russell today. Something was different about it. An extra level of energy, something poised and telling Billy that Russell was _spoiling_ for a fight. Russell cornered him coming out of Wardrobe, and Billy waited until he stopped shouting, stood before him, breathing hard.

Billy was on him in seconds. _Yes, please._ Material tore as Billy bit Russell's neck, and Russell yanked his head down for a bruising kiss, working his hand _fast_ inside Billy's trousers. Their simultaneous growls signalled the need to move.

The dressing room door slammed after them.


End file.
